


One Last Dance

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Songfic, inspired by "The night we met" by Lord Huron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: On the day of the apocalypse, Junmyeon decided to step out of his house instead of just waiting for  death.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Song For You : The Second Album





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt #61 for "Song for you" second round fic festival.

The confetti falling from the ceiling. Blue, purple and white club lights flashing the entire room. The sticky counter of the bar, the smell of cheap alcohol. Junmyeon is sure that he can taste and feel every single one of those things replaying in his memories like it all had happened yesterday. And it makes him smile dearly. Thinking about his friends and himself, young and unbothered, silly dancing together, like there was no tomorrow.

But most of all he can find peace on a certain smile, on a sweet laugh. A pair of kitten eyes that brightened the room for a second, with more intensity than the neons at the ceiling. That second Junmyeon felt how the world stopped spinning under his feet. He had found the shaft that makes everything twirl and blocked it to stare at that face for a little longer. Junmyeon perfectly remembers the night he met Minseok, on their last year of college, five years ago. From the clothes, he and Minseok wore that night, to the music playing in the background. This must be a wish come true, Junmyeon thought that night.

He invited Minseok and his friends to a few shots, they drank and danced together for most of the night. Junmyeon wasn’t a believer in love at first sight - he still isn’t. Yet, he fell hard the first time Minseok laughed at one of his bad puns.

They met many times after that, at the same bar, with the same friends. Those same friends that insisted on them dating outside the bar for a change. And they did.

Junmyeon found himself on Minseok, he found his reason to exist on his crooked gummy smile. Minseok was all for him, made to embrace, to cherish. He had Minseok, and Minseok had Junmyeon, unconditionally. Nights stopped being cold and lonely. Lazy mornings on the bed lying side by side only having sloppy kisses as breakfast were the best morning routine.

There wasn’t a day where they weren’t happy, a day without a bad joke, a yummy meal or a tight embrace.

Junmyeon can recall every single date, every single dinner - fancy or cheap - with Minseok. Every time they hold hands on the street, every time Minseok hugged him because Junmyeon was cold. The time they introduced each other to their families or every single one of their friends jokes about how married they looked like.

But then, it ended. Like it was never theirs to have like their love was a loan from the universe and they had wasted it.

  
Junmyeon had it all once, and now he has none. Junmyeon is simply there, looking over the window. He should be at work, but today no one cares about mundane things like going to work or school. Today everyone is trying to bear the impossible, the end of the world.

Junmyeon can’t help himself but think that his world ended five years ago when he and Minseok fell apart. When the wall between them grew so thick that feelings and words couldn’t get to the other side.

If his world didn’t end back then, it emptied itself. Junmyeon isn’t sure of which one is worse.

It was an announced disaster, the one that is taking place above their heads. Prophets from every religion and cult announced it, science confirmed it even for those who weren’t believers. Like dinosaurs, history repeats itself in a never-ending loop. Since it has been announced, Earth has been a difficult place to live in. Thousands of asteroids will fall from the sky, crumbling everything down to ashes. There’s no escape, no way out of the blue planet.

Knowing that you are going to, inevitably, die is probably the weirdest sensation you can have. Junmyeon knows that he is about to leave this world. That nothing matters anymore, and that he has nothing to fight for or against. Even so, he feels his heart beating rampant, scared of the upcoming, looking at the sky as if one more prayer would change the events.

He had been receiving calls and texts from friends, family, colleagues, and other people he didn’t expect. He had only replied a few, to his closest ones, not knowing what to say or what to feel sorry about. What are you supposed to do or say at the end of the world anyway?

What caught him by surprise was a text from an unknown number. He didn’t want to reply to more texts, but, that one, changed the whole meaning of the end of the world for Junmyeon.

It was from Minseok.

  
FROM: Unkown number

[18.15] I’m not sure why I’m sending you this. You probably still don’t want to hear anything from me. I know how resentful and stubborn you can be sometimes. But, this morning, when I saw the firsts asteroids crashing down a house in the USA on the TV I thought about you.

[18.16] Not because of the asteroid.

[18.16] But because you used to say that you would love me until the end of the world.

[18.17] I hope you are safe, Myeon

[18.17] Love, Minseok.

  
  
  
“Love Minseok.” Junmyeon felt how those two words engraved themselves inside his heart. Burning the muscle, relighting the ashes of something that should be dead by now. But it isn’t, where there was fire, ashes remain. Junmyeon didn’t know how to react, but his entire body was asking him to do something. To send a reply, to call, to see Minseok once again even if it was impossible. 

A call to action.

He looked outside his window again, still grabbing his phone in case a reply came to his mind, but it was empty. Empty and at the same time filled with melancholy and the thoughts of a better shared time with Minseok. Junmyeon chose to face the end of the world alone, with no family meetings, no last beer with anyone. But right now he would change that choice to be with Minseok, without blinking.

He looked again at his phone screen and locked it, it didn’t matter if he replied or not, int the end it didn’t matter. When you are standing at the end of all things you start appreciating the things that matter and the things that don’t.

However, Junmyeon grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his apartment. Sure that it was the last time he would see his house and his belongings. Even knowing that what he was about to do didn’t matter and won’t change anything at all, he found the determination to take a step out. Why? Well, because he doesn’t want to leave this world without seeing that crappy bar one more time. Even if Minseok won’t be there.

Minseok is probably with his family, friends, or partner. He doesn’t know for sure, he had never dared to ask any of their common friends about their new life. Not because he didn’t care, but because he wasn’t ready for the stabbing feeling in his heart. 

The streets were empty, no stores open, no cars or buses, anything at all. People didn’t even care to close their business or their cars. After all, none of those things will be there in the morning.

  
  


There would be no more mornings either.

The bar they used to go after a long week of college classes was a little far from Junmyeon’s apartment. It used to be closer to the college and their dorms, back in the day. Too close to his parent's dismay. Junmyeon will have to cross half of the city to get there. All he can think about is if he will make it in time or some giant rock from space will squash him first. He will have to find out.

Passing in front of a church he heard several voices praying out loud, almost chanting, to their God. Junmyeon thought that it was beautiful to still have some faith even when everything else was about to end. He also wondered where his faith was, in what did he believe, if he believes in something.

A flaming stone from space crossed the sky, steamy, terrifying. It didn’t land near him, but it was big enough to shake the ground and start a fire kilometers away. No firemen will attend that fire. Either way, that sight made something inside Junmyeon’s brain to click. A hidden primary instinct he didn’t know he possessed. His feet started running, desperate, asking for salvation, thriving to reach their destination. More rocks started falling, piercing the clouds. Smaller and less intimidating than the first one, but big enough to destroy the hood of a car, break windows... or hit Junmyeon partially on the head knocking him out for a few minutes.

When he woke up again he had blood falling over his right eye, dripping from his forehead, staining his clothes. And it hurt awfully. He had no choice but to stand up again and walk, even if his right eye vision was blurry and his head dizzy. Junmyeon needed to get there one last time like he needed air to breathe. After all, it was the closest he will ever be from the night they met.

With heavy panting and a great effort, he managed to reach its destination. The bar was still there, with its stairs and neons at the entrance. Grabbing the metal handrails Junmyeon went down the stairs for a walk into the past.

And the past was waiting for him.

Junmyeon recognized the song that was playing inside the bar as much as he recognized the counter or the worn-out barstools. That same soft guitar melody with a sharp male voice singing about memories and better times had been playing on a loop inside Junmyeon’s mind. That song was there the first time he saw Minseok, and it had been an important part of his memories since then.

That’s why when he found Minseok hitting the replay button with a glass on his hand he thought that it was a dream. A mirage, his mind playing tricks on him after the shock.

“Junmyeon!” - that sweet voice yelled, his surprised face was still the same after the years. “You are bleeding!” - there was no way that he was a dream, even so, Junmyeon had to ask.

“Are you a dream?” - Junmyeon didn’t expect his voice to sound so shaky, but he didn’t care at all. What he had in front of him was way more important. 

“No, just me.” - Minseok chuckled softly. He approached Junmyeon with a few napkins on his hand to clean the blood from his forehead. “What are you doing here, Jun?”

“I’ve received your text” - Junmyeon said, watching how Minseok cleaned his wound. “And I decided to come here, one last time.”

Minseok huffed with a sad smile. “We haven’t changed...”

“Why are you here, Min?” - the nickname and the question left Junmyeon’s lips without him having time to think about it. It was so easy for him to fall into their old habits.

“I couldn’t wait for death sitting at home.” - Minseok shrugged getting rid of the blood-stained napkins. “I… wanted to come to a place that brought me good memories.” 

“I could say the same thing.” - Junmyeon smiled gingerly, looking around the bar. It’s dancefloor, the round tables and uncomfortable chairs at the corner. The mismatched glasses and the cabinet filled with bottles. “Do you want a glass?” - he ended up asking in a more cheerful tone.

“I’m already served, thank you.” - Minseok said lifting his glass while Junmyeon entered the counter. His eyes wandered across the cabinet, looking around for something fancy to serve himself. “What was that thing you used to drink back in college?”

Junmyeon did a disgusted face. “It was super sweet, I don’t want to remember it honestly.” - He and Minseok chuckled at the memory. “I prefer a glass of this, now” - Junmyeon explained pouring some whiskey on a shot glass. “We also used to drink tequila shots, remember that?”

“Oh” - Minseok opened his eyes in surprise. “You are right! How could I forgot that?”

“You want one?” - Junmyeon asked already dancing playfully with the bottle on his right hand. There was no reason for him to dance. Even so, he was feeling ecstatic. His whole self had been asleep all of these years and now he needed to celebrate that he was awake. Minseok nodded with a big smile on his face, grabbing his shot glass with the transparent liquor.

“What should be toasting for?” - Minseok asked.

“For the night we met” - Junmyeon replied with starry eyes and a fond smile.

“For the night we met” - Minseok nodded with the same smile.

At some point, they forgot about the time, or what was going on outside. The end of the world could wait a few more hours while they did some catch-up. Maybe they should even thank the planetary event. After all, it reunited them, a thing no one has been able to achieve, even if some of their friends tried very hard. They weren’t’ ready to meet each other back then. It had to be when the whole world is on flames, like a little miracle being granted by the heavens.

They talked about their lives, jobs and friends like it all mattered anything. Like any of that would be there tomorrow. But the gummy smiles, the laughter, and snarky comments felt so natural. Junmyeon wondered how did he survive without any of this for so long.

Junmyeon feels cursed while hearing Minseok talk so lively about the life he had been living without him. Not because he is jealous, because he wishes to be part of that, of all that joy and experiences he talks about. Okay, maybe he is a little jealous after all, but he can’t help himself.

It feels like the Universe has condemned him to love someone he can’t have for long. Two star-crossed lovers, fated to find each other but never converge. He wonders if he will find this misfortune in his next life. When the asteroids from space fall over their heads, will he find Minseok on their next life?

There is no use in asking. Even if Junmyeon is fated to lose Minseok one time after another, on every life he lives until his soul is tired and worn-out he will keep searching the small cat-eyed man. He won’t ever let go of a single memory of Minseok from his brain, engraved along the seasons and the years. Starting with the memory of the night they met.

Minseok kept talking about his brother’s wedding when a tremor shook the whole bar. The glasses and the bottles at the display tingled heavily, the empty stools swayed. The neons flashed a little and some stools fell to the ground. The end of all times was around the corner. But Junmyeon could only focus on Minseok’s hand placed on his knee. While the other looked everywhere waiting for a sign that everything was ending for them.

Junmyeon left his stool and approached the music system. Of course, he played the same song he had been hearing inside his mind every time he thinks about that night.

“May I have this dance?” - Junmyeon asked with a playful tone, making Minseok laugh sweetly.

“You can’t dance this song, Jun” - he answered.

“Shhh” - Junmyeon rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s an excuse to hold you one more time.”

Minseok’s eyes gleamed with a hint of sadness. But also with the desire to take Junmyeon’s hand and never let it go until they are long gone from this world. He wondered when the next tremor would be if the next rock from space would be the last for them, and then he realized. He had no time or room to doubt. He left his apartment a few hours ago, wishing that Junmyeon was there with him, and now that he is, now that he has it all again... how dare he, to have doubts?.

And so he did. he grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and hugged him, swearing that he won’t ever let the other go. Even if that would be the last thing he does in this life.

One body against the other, holding each other in a warm embrace. Their breathings in synchrony as much as their hearts. They have been apart from each other for years, yet they still fit each other to perfection. Minseok’s head resting over Junmyeon’s shoulder, humming the melody that brought them together. Even when the song ended and another came filling its space, they kept dancing mindlessly.

“If you could ask for a wish right now, what would you ask for?” - Minseok asked.

Junmyeon gave that question a thought of two. Any other day he would have asked for better things, money, or something like that. But today, indulging himself in memories, in the aroma of Minseok, in his words and crooked smiles... today Junmyeon’s soul can only answer for one thing. “To find you on our next life”

“Our next life?” - Minseok asked, his dark eyes looking inside of Junmyeon’s.

“Someday, at some point, our souls will find each other again. And I’m sure that mine will say something like ‘oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you’ as soon as he sees yours.”

Minseok chuckled at the comment. “I hope so, Jun.”

“Minseok” - Junmyeon spoke again, this time with a more serious tone. “You know that I kept my promise, right? I still love you.”

“I know.” - Minseok said with just a thread of voice caressing Junmyeon’s cheek. In the background, the bottle displayer fell to the ground after another tremor. The tiny square windows trembled heavily, the lights flickered one more time and the music stopped due to a sudden power outage. But it didn’t matter. The same song was still replaying inside both inside their minds. The noise from outside didn’t reach them, they were sheltered in each other's arms. “I do too, Junmyeon.”

When their time came, they were wearing fear for the unknown. Hopelessness, but they had no regrets. After all this time missing the other one like a removed limb, staying apart like they were holding a stubbornness contest... all the proud and time wasted stupidly seemed absurd. It only helped to increase the soothing effect of their last hug. It felt like arriving home after a long time being away. Still dancing together until everything vanished. Holding each other until there was nothing to hold anymore. Exactly like the night they met.

The asteroids came down to the Earth, crushing down everything under its touch. Not caring about love, meaning or importance. It all ended for everyone that day, leaving the planet as a desolated wasteland, empty and wounded. The Sun might rise in a few hours, and the Moon will do the same tonight, unbothered. But there won’t be more mornings or more nights at the bar, no more dances, no more dates, smiles, and shared laughs. They won’t have another first kiss, sitting half-hidden at the sofas on the corner. But, someday a star will grant Junmyeon’s wish. His soul will say “oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you” to Minseok’s soul, and the second will reply with a fond “Me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you are reading this probably means that you've read the whole thing so thank you very much for that! Every comment and kudo will be heavily appreciated :D
> 
> I would like to thank my prompter, your excited words when you saw your prompt claimed encouraged me greatly. And also, to the mods of the fest. I joined your little family late, but you made me feel really at ease from the very first moment. I'm really happy to be posting for this fest!


End file.
